Sangre
by Angy Granchester
Summary: Una pequeña historia escrita para entretenimiento únicamente. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus autoras Mizuki y Yumiko. ¡Espero que les guste! Escrito especial para el mes de mi amado Rebelde.


Una pequeña historia escrita para entretenimiento únicamente. Los personajes no me pertenecen son Mizuki, su escritora original y Yumiko la mangaka.

¡Espero que les guste!. Especial para el mes de mi amado T.G

* * *

Llegar a ese lugar en donde vivió tantos momentos desagradables era tan solo algo impensable. Una situación que apartaba mientras podía evitando que su mente se llenara de viejos rencores y tristezas. Desde que abandonó esa vida el tema sobre su procedencia no tenía espacio, incluso ni siquiera Susanna con quien estuvo algunos años acompañándola en su enfermedad hasta el último suspiro tuvo conocimiento a plenitud sobre ello. Para Terry el vivir entre esa gente que era incapaz de amar de verdad, era algo que no podía soportar, siendo uno de ellos su propio Padre, El Duque de Granchester. La realeza era totalmente contraria a lo que quería ser a su forma de pensar. ¡Qué contraste!, se cansó de actuar en su vida y logró convertirse en un famoso Actor, el mejor de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Recordó que durante años tuvo que aparentar sumisión soportando a una mujer cuyo calificativo emergía como el veneno de su propia boca: "Señora cara de Cerdo" el solo hecho de traerla a su mente le causaba mucha repulsión y un hilo de odio hacia esa mujer seguía asomándose desde sus entrañas. La causante de tanta humillación desde que era un niño lo calificaba sin cesar como un ser indigno de pertenecer a su linaje, por la razón de ser el hijo bastardo de su marido con una sucia y vulgar Americana. Por mucho la Señora cara de cerdo, persuadía al Duque para despojarlo de todo lo que le pertenecía. El abandono de ese mal hijo había sido lo mejor para esa horrible mujer.

Tras un largo viaje tres días antes, Terry y la aún Actriz, Eleonor estaban allí de nuevo en la ciudad. La vez anterior fue cuando había protagonizado Hamlet del cual se visionó un gran éxito, ahora con Macbeth esperando la misma proyección. La actriz Baker también realizaba una presentación. Terry tendría que estar por lo menos una semana de la cual le falta poco para volver. La Compañía Stratford seguía siendo importante y fomentaba los mejores actores de Nueva York. Corría el año de 1921 mediados del Otoño mientras descansaba tranquilamente en la enorme habitación reservada cuando le surgió una visita inesperada que le dejó con sentimientos agridulces. No quiso escuchar a su padre quien por algún tiempo trató de mantener comunicación y de alguna manera seguía los pasos de su hijo, siempre respetando la decisión de haberse marchado renegando así del apellido más no pudiendo evitar llevarlo consigo en su sangre.

El transcurso de los años al menos una pizca aminoró, quizás sus años de soledad cumpliendo un deber y el soportar el dolor por haber perdido aquel amor lo hizo posible, sentimientos que por tanto tiempo estuvieron arraigados, adheridos como el moho cubriendo su corazón justamente así se había instalado.

Aquel viejo que siempre tenía los ojos puestos sobre de él cada vez que violaba las reglas, lo había reconocido, mucho más alto y más parecido al Duque. Sin haberlo planeado Terry se encontraba en las puertas de la Residencia en Windermere.

-¡Vengo a ver al duque!- su tono serio e iracundo era tal cual ver al propio Duque- ¿puede decirle que estoy aquí?

-Puede pasar- dijo y un gesto de venia al que había dejado de ser un adolescente - usted no necesita ser anunciado.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad….muy a mi pesar de mi mismo estoy aquí- sonrió de forma sarcástica y burlona- ¡No sabes el esfuerzo que he hecho para ver sus caras!- el viejo hombre no respondió absolutamente nada mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el piso.

-¡Hijo!...- exclamó al ver la figura alta y gallarda de su vástago, mientras lo hacía pasar al interior del castillo-¡Gracias por venir!...

– …Siento mucho lo de ayer- habló mientras su rostro daba un recorrido por todo el lugar observando a la distancia algunas personalidades de la realeza, el Monarca Windsor, el Duque de York entre otros- No me comporté a su altura Duque- entrevió un hilo de reproche y gestos en su sonrisa fingida

-¡No te preocupes! si no te conociera….diría que no sirvió de nada la educación que recibiste, pero entiendo todo lo que cargas encima y lamento mucho ser el causante….verte a ti es verme en un espejo-Esas palabras le recordaron cuando tuvo que elegir a Susanna, se había dicho así mismo que resultó igual que su padre-….No puedo reclamarte por eso. Te confieso que, estaba seguro que no vendrías y lo entendería con justa razón- el murmullo de la gente atrajo su atención -por favor vamos a mi despacho allí podemos conversar sin interrupciones.

-En realidad, lo pensé mucho y, ha sido difícil después de todo- tengo que aceptar que todavía eres mi padre y eso es algo que no puedo negar…. ¡Es innegable!, por más lejos que quisiera ir….llevo tu sangre.

-Sí, lo entiendo- dijo el Duque mostrando fortaleza antes las palabras de su hijo- No pretendo que actúes como si nada hijo, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que hice fue porque pensé que era lo correcto. No podías tener nada estando al lado de….

-¡Tú no sabes que es lo que me hacía falta! Tú no podías saber eso…Claro que me dabas todo cuanto quería, pero a la vez…no tenía nada. No puedo culparte de no haber amado para siempre a mi madre, pero no me digas que contigo tenía todo, porque no es así- aseguró.

-¡Cierto! Luego lo comprendí cuando te fuiste y por esa razón no hice nada para traerte de regreso. Una vez te dije que renunciaras al apellido si es que tenías la fuerza para hacerlo...Por favor hijo, te pido que me perdones- su voz entrecortada hizo que Terry diera media vuelta sorprendido antes sus palabras.

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien...y debo agradecerte el que no lo hayas enviado por mi siendo todavía un menor de edad, ¿querías comprobar cuanto resistía?...Duque ahora conoces como soy…¡Es increíble!-¿El Duque de Granchester pidiéndome perdón?... ¿Usted le pide perdón al hijo que simboliza la mancha de su pasado?, ¿Yo, que he sido un error en su Familia?...-El viejo estupefacto permanecía en silencio - Duque, ¡este error…. fue su error, tan solo suyo!- dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos- Esas palabras no me las decia directamente, pero con su actitud el permitir por mucho tiempo que su mujer me lo restregara en mi cara cada vez que se le antojaba me llenó de desprecio, es la fecha y aún me pregunto cómo alguien pudo ser amado por una mujer como mi madre.

-Estás en todo tu derecho y, ¡Tienes razón!…un perdón no es suficiente para borrar todo el daño….

-¡Son tantas cosas!, innumerables ocasiones por tantos años que son difíciles de olvidar. Me propuse empezar de nuevo. Solo olvidar y vivir mi propia vida…no esa en la que usted se quedó...llena de falsedad.

-¡Es la vida que tengo, la única que conocí! y en la cual estaré hasta el último día de mi vida.

-Dirás la que te convino, por no perder tu posición al lado del Rey….

-¡No podía renunciar!, ¡soy el Duque de Granchester!... ¡No era tan fácil!, no como tú lo crees. Renunciar implicaba demasiadas cosas y….yo no podía…

Como si su energía y vitalidad saliera de su cuerpo bajó sus hombros y su mirada- suspiró cansado- No…. ¡No tiene sentido discutir sobre este asunto - …. En verdad que, no te puedo culpar, cuando he sido yo que he hecho lo mismo y me odio por eso- Su padre lo observó fijamente, sabiendo a lo que se referían sus palabras- Saber que, en cierta manera llegué a comprenderte…me llenaba de ira y frustración. Sí, lo comprendí con mi propio sufrimiento y dolor. Critiqué lo peor de ti y resulté haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Lo supe! Y créeme que quise estar allí para ayudarte, pero sabía que no me lo permitirías.

-¡Exactamente!

-Tu madre….siempre le preguntaba por ti… En un principio no quiso hablarme.

-¡Me lo imaginé!...a pesar de la forma en que se comportó con ella, fue muy diferente. Yo no le quiero ocasionar más problemas con su mujer. Sus ojos siguen estando llenos de odio hacia mí, incluso ahora mismo se lo ha tenido que tragar, porque ya no soy un niño, de lo contrario habría arremetido en mi contra- suspiro impasible y con dificultad -….no quiero seguir perturbando su casa...es momento de irme.

-¡No!, ¡por favor espera!…. ¡No te vayas!- Tú eres mi hijo, mi vida, los demás no me importan.

-¡Padre!- sintió el dolor en sus palabras y bajo su mirada.

-Sé que he no he sido el mejor Padre y que mis palabras te suenen lejanas y sin sentido. Fui muy duro contigo, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, eres el hijo de mi sangre y, de mi gran amor- esto último no lo hizo audible y en sus ojos tenía un leve brillo- No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero, si puedo hacer un presente y un futuro mejor, dime hijo ¿Qué puedo hacer al menos?- el muchacho sonrió y dijo

-Tan solo quiero seguir siendo quien soy, vivir la vida que escogí, la que tengo ahora, hacer lo que me gusta, No quiero que me imponga nada- suspiró- ¡Eso es todo lo que deseo! – su Padre sonrió e internamente reconocía que su hijo era lo más digno en su familia, era valiente, decisivo, tenaz y fuerte, un noble caballero. No había dudas que de todos los hijos Granchester era del que más se sentía orgulloso, digno de llevar su apellido, aunque para la realeza ser digno significaba algo muy distinto, ser el portador del legado de un título en la posteridad, el más alto dentro de la corona.

-¡Eres lo mejor que pude tener en esta vida! Sé que no puedo ganarme tu cariño de la noche a la mañana, pero gracias….gracias por no odiarme.

-¡Nunca te odiado padre!

Al finalizar la tarde regresó al hotel. Había volcado lo que por tantos años llevaba hecho un nudo en su corazón. Quizás no serían el mejor padre y el mejor hijo, pero tratarían de cambiar las cosas. Terence no quería vivir con más rencor en su corazón, ahora más que nunca debía ser diferente por su familia. En un par de días emprenderían el viaje de regreso y sintió un poco de sosiego.

-¿Hablaste con tu Padre?

-Lo hice….

-¿Y qué sucedió?- Terry no contestó, su ceño fruncido y su mirada fija en la nada le daba a entender que no quería hablar del asunto.

-Está bien si no quieres hablar, será mejor que me retire….

-¡Espera!..….en realidad tuvimos una larga charla, pienso que le dije todo cuanto tenia entre ceja y ceja. Le recalqué que no quiero que se meta en mi vida.

-¡Terry!

-¡No te preocupes Eleonor!, no resulto en pelea como antes. Ya no soy un niño. Hice lo que querías, ¿no es así?

-Es decir que no has sido sincero, ¿solo fuiste porque te insistí que lo vieras?

-No necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer, sobre todo algo que no quiero. La decisión fue absolutamente mía…. no voy a negar que en principio no estaba seguro de querer estar allí ni de tampoco querer hablar con el Duque, pero luego pensé mejor la situación….Te sorprenderás de saber que me ha pedido perdón, incluso pienso que ha cambiado un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres?, es decir el Duque con su carácter y todo, es increíble lo que me dices.

-Al menos no insiste en lo mismo, en su obsesión porque tome el ducado…para mi es importante que no se entrometa en mi vida.

-¡Resulta increíble!, de verdad que sí, tratándose de un hombre tan duro y orgulloso como es él, sin embargo lo que no me resulta de ese modo es saber que tu padre te ama mucho y reconoce sus errores. Así como yo reconozco también los míos. ¡Deja de culparlo por haberte separado de mí! ¡Deja de culparlo por mí! Sé que eso provocó muchas situaciones adversas en tu vida, pero todo eso ya pasó, ahora tienes que tratar de buscar tu felicidad y vive del modo mejor posible. Todo tiene un sentido y quizás eso debió ser, si le vemos el lado positivo…no todo fue malo…. Estoy segura…es el destino.

Terry sonrió recordando aquel pasado-¿El destino?, nunca he sido creyente a esas cosas, pero quizás tengas razón y el destino siempre en juego en nuestras vidas- dijo con nostalgia perdiéndose en sus pensamientos-….Bueno voy a descansar, mañana debemos arreglar las maletas para partir temprano.

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana había dejado las cortinas un poco separadas para darse cuenta del amanecer, levantarse temprano y arreglar todo. Mientras tanto Terry se encontraba en su habitación que era bastante grande y cómoda y dormía profundamente.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo la madre al entrar y dejar que entrase luz cuyo reflejo ilumino el bello rostro del hombre abriendo sus ojos con la luz matinal.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿por qué interrumpes mi sueño?- se retorcía sobre su cama aun envuelto entre las sabanas.

\- En América acostumbras a levantarte temprano. Las diferencias de horarios no deberían ser un problema.

Irritado y molesto dijo: -Recuerda que estamos en Inglaterra no en América- frunció el ceño. ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es allá?

-¡Es verdad!...Lo siento, pero de todos modos debes levantarte- El muchacho rodó los ojos dándose por vencido- bueno me retiro mientras terminas de levantarte… iré bajando para que tomemos nuestro desayuno y luego terminamos de arreglar nuestras maletas.

Eleonor se preparó de tal manera que no pudiera ser reconocida por la sociedad Inglesa y bajo al comedor del hotel. Cualquiera que los viera dirían que son cualquier cosa, menos que ella era su madre.

Tras terminar el desayuno.

-¡Permiso!...tengo que alistar las maletas. No quiero atrasos después- se incorporó- Eleonor, deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Enseguida estoy contigo hijo…

-¡No me digas que estas esperando lo!- exclamó rodando los ojos con impaciencia y se retiró. Caminaba escaleras arriba perdido en sus pensamientos. Cada paso lo daba con todo el aplomo y en cada uno de ellos reforzaba su regreso. Con un poco de dificultad sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su sobretodo, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su costado. No levanto su mirada, pero el olor del perfume de esa persona lo había hipnotizado. Era el mismo aroma que usaba aquella persona que…

-¡No puede ser!- se dijo internamente- ¡Soy un tonto!...puede haber un sinnúmero, en todo el mundo.

Se acercaba más y el aroma le penetraba en sus sentidos. Era un aroma de rosas. Aquel que sintió en sus cabellos cuando la subió en su caballo.

-¡Hola!- dijo titubeante justo frente a él- ¡Terry!- él no respondió pensando que solo era una ilusión que su mente acogía por sus deseos de verla- ¡Eres un maleducado!, un grosero y un engreído… ¿Por qué no me respondes Terry?... ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-Hola, Candy – Su mirada azul la miraba fijamente…-¡Nunca imaginé verte por aquí!

-Yo tampoco….

-Bueno si me disculpas debo entrar….pronto partiré a America….y no…quiero tener atrasos en tonterías.

-¡Espera!- le detuvo apenas rozando su brazo- ¡Espera Terry!... ¿Podemos hablar?

-No entiendo por qué deba hacerlo Candy…creo haber entendido muchas cosas en tu silencio…agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de saludarme, pero no deberías estar a solas con un hombre en un vacío pasillo de hotel- dijo frunciendo su ceño abriendo la puerta de una vez por todas, pero sin entrar.

-¡Terry!...recibí tu carta y, aún…aún la llevo conmigo.

-¡Entra!... ¿Por qué…? deberías deshacerte de ella….total un trozo de papel más y yo solo quería que lo supieras….únicamente….No respondiste y con eso entendí que no tenía nada más que esperar. …¿por qué estás aquí?

-¡Quise verte! Y hablar contigo

\- ¡No me digas!...especialmente viajaste para verme, entonces verdaderamente debería sentirme halagado por eso- sonrió con sarcasmo…. ¿No te parece que pudiste hacerlo en America?

-Terry…. sigues siendo el mismo grosero y prepotente que conozco. Realmente no has cambiado nada- La Rubia estaba molesta por su actitud.

-¿Qué quieres Candy?  
-Terry…. Si, si no respondí a tu carta ha sido por…por miedo- estrujaba sus manos

-¿Miedo? No entiendo miedo a qué... no había nada que te impidiera hacerlo.

-A mí misma Terry….me llene de miedo porque no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarte después de tantos años, si, después que no quise saber nada de ti, porque me dolía tan solo recordarte, pero contrariamente me limité a seguir tu trayectoria guardando cada recuerdo tuyo… ¡Terry! También nada ha cambiado en mi- observaba a esa mujer con el gozo de tenerla frente a sus ojos- Es verdad no respondí tu carta, pero eso no quiere decir que ya no te amara… Yo nunca dejé de hacerlo aun así me consumiera por dentro cada día y cada noche que pensaba en ti.

El corazón de Terry empezaba a aflorar; escucharla decir que nunca lo había olvidado y que lo seguía amando fue lo más maravilloso que durante años escuchaba. Sonrió brillantemente y su alma rebosaba de una tranquilidad que no había sentido antes. La entendía perfectamente, recordó que también estuvo llenos de dudas al escribirle y enviarle precisamente esa carta. No en sus sentimientos, sino por la misma razón que ella.

-Pensé que ya no querrías saber de mi incluso estaba pensando en volver a Inglaterra y quedarme aquí para empezar una nueva vida… seguro estaba que te había perdido para siempre.

-¡No es así!

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?... ¡Qué pregunta más tonta!...seguro fue mi madre. ¿Eras tú a quien ella esperaba?

-No, pero es posible que Albert este con ella.

-¿Albert?-El muchacho sonrió- ¡claro!, lo entiendo todo, pero….- como si adivinara sus pensamientos dijo:

-Albert vino a ver un nuevo negocio que ha estudiado desde hace muchos años. Sabíamos que vendrías a Inglaterra. Yo tenía que decirte lo que siento y no podía esperar a que regresaras Terry, así que quise cruzar el océano y decirte todo lo que siempre quise decirte.

-¿y eso que es?

-Tú lo sabes.

-¡Quiero escucharte!

-Eres a quien he amado más que a nadie Terry….

Exclamó- ¡Desde que te vi, supe que te quería y desde entonces siempre te llevé en mi mente y mi corazón Candy! Me enamoré de ti y mi amor sigue estando intacto…Nada ha cambiado en mi…- titubeo- Candy… ¿te quedarás conmigo esta vez?, después de lo dicho, yo no pienso dejarte ir de mi vida- Ella quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Todavía le costaba creer que Terry con su propia voz de manera dulce y gentil le dijera que la seguía amando

\- Donde tú estés, estaré contigo Terry…si, si me quedaré contigo… ¡tampoco quiero dejarte!

La tomó de las manos y salieron de la habitación pensando que encontraría a ese par de confabuladores en el comedor, pero no estaban allí. El empleado del hotel les dijo que ellos estaban en el saloncito privado.

-¡Felicidades Granchester!- escuchó una voz conocida emerger detrás de ellos.

-¿Tu aquí?.…- arguyó con sorna- pensé que ya estabas en America...

-¡Me resultas un hígado!, pero no me importa- dijo subiendo y bajando sus hombros- estoy acostumbrada a tus desplantes y groserías… ¡Hola candy!- saludó a la Rubia mientras se apartaban de los demás. Eleonor me dijo que vendrías y quise aprovechar para saludarte.

-Gracias Karen

-Pero temo tener que irme. Mañana partimos y no he arreglado mis maletas. Además esta es una reunión familiar…estoy de más aquí- susurró ¡Pobre de ti con este energúmeno que tienes de novio!

-Karen, él no es malo.

-¡Lo sé Candy! se bien que Terry no es malo, es solo un hombre que necesitó mucho de ti. Ahora que lo tienes no lo dejes ir por nada ni por nadie...¡Que no existan más Susannas en sus vidas!- La Rubia bajó su mirada sabiendo a que se refería Karen y luego de unos minutos se retiró.

-¿Interrumpo?

-¿Padre?... –Todos se volvieron a ver entre si- ¿Qué significa todo esto?- habló dirigiéndose a Eleonor

-¡Vamos Terry! deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado- comentó Albert casi exasperado- ¿acaso no te ha gustado que candy viniera?

-¡Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso!

-Señor Granchester…..-saludo Candy con timidez.

-Muchacha que bonita eres. No cabe duda que mi hijo tambien tiene buen gusto y le gustan las Rubias- susurró solo para ella

-Señor Duque de Granchester…..me complace saludarle

-Igualmente Señor Ardlay no se preocupe, que estoy acostumbrado a los desplantes de mi hijo.- luego se dirigió a su hijo.- Quise venir a despedirte….No sé cuándo volverás y también vine a decirte que siempre tendrás mi apoyo.

-Gracias…Padre, pero no creo que lo necesite…

-¡Nunca digas que no! pero bien respetaré tu decisión como lo he hecho- Terry comprendió que ahora que la vida le da una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, tendría que dejar sus rencores en el pasado.

-Yo, le agradezco- le sonrió de buen agrado y el Duque se sintió satisfecho. Quizás eso era un buen comienzo.

-En más de dos meses será año nuevo y luego el día de tu cumpleaños…Si tú deseas puedo estar contigo entonces. Sé que por mucho no te ha importado en lo absoluto, pero nosotros no lo olvidamos por las circunstancias, el día más importante de mi vida, cuando naciste hijo- dijo dando una mirada a Eleonor- creo que ahora que tendrás a tu lado el amor, no dudo que ese día será de ahora en adelante uno muy importante entre ustedes, así como lo serán cuando nazcan mis nietos.

-¿"nietos"?- pegunto la Rubia de ojos esmeraldas al escuchar al Duque.

-¡Claro que si hija!…. ¡mis nietos! No puedo oponerme- ¡dio una mirada a su hijo!- No tengo el derecho de hacerlo, pero si al menos el de conocer a mis nietos ¿o no?- Candy se sonrojó al sentir la penetrante mirada de Terry fija en ella.

-Bueno, es muy pronto para pensar en eso….- mencionó apenado

-¡Lo sé! y no he dicho que sea pronto, pero al menos quiero verlos crecer antes de morir.

-¡No diga eso padre!

-¡Terry amigo!…. ¿Me permitirás ser el padrino de todos tus hijos?- Azuzó Albert mientras disfrutaba embromarla. En candy siempre había visto a la hermana que perdió y su instinto protector había hecho posible la adopción de esa niña muchos años atrás ahora una mujer quien seguía perteneciendo a la familia Ardlay, pese a los reproches de la Tía abuela Elroy. Ahora habría que ver con que ojos u opinión tendría de ese noviazgo en puerta.

-Por supuesto Señor Ardlay y si no das abasto, entonces le diré a Archie… ¿crees tú que quiera?

-¡Albert!- espetó candy y su ceño estaba fruncido... ¡cállense los dos!...

Todos sonrieron con las ocurrencias. Terry estaba contento de haber pasado un momento agradable con sus amigos y sus seres queridos, uno que nunca olvidará más aun por ser el día que ella volvió a su vida, su gran amor.

\- ….Candy gracias por estar conmigo…. -Terry, yo también….y, me alegro mucho el que hayas derribado esa barrera con tu Padre... ** _es tu sangre_** \- susurro en su oído como una suave caricia.

-¡Creo que hace algún tiempo cayó sin darme cuenta!, ahora lo que me importa eres tú, **_mi amor..._** ¡Te amo mi pequeña pecosa!- de igual manera le susurró en su oido.

El tiempo de volver a America llegó y al menos llevaria un nuevo recuerdo , un peso menos que cargaria en su corazón, el haber estado en Inglaterra y aceptar que fuese donde fuese nunca dejaría de ser un Granchester que por sus venas corria esa **Sangre.** Imposible deshacerlo y olvidarlo sería dejar de ser quien es…. Terence Granchester, el hijo de Richard, el Duque de Granchester.

Fin

* * *

Observación:

Opinion personal: Tomando en cuenta en CCFS pienso que Terry al haber sufrido mucho por el deber que debia cumplir, el honor y toda esa situación, pudo comprender a su padre que vivió algo similar y ya de adulto hubo un acercamiento. También un punto interesante a diferencia del ánime en CCFS, la novela no dice que Terry haya ido donde él para interferir por Candy en el colegio, asi que ellos nunca se conocieron, pero se infiere de los problemas entre ellos y dio buen pie para este pequeño escrito...el resto. locuras de mi imaginacion.

gracias por sus comentarios.

escrito para entretenimiento.


End file.
